Nintendogs
by hitntr
Summary: I couldn't think of a better Title, but what do you think would happen if Kagome brought Nintendogs for Shippo to play? How would Inuyasha react? I think this is how... very short Oneshot


Kagome came back to the feudal era with a huge smile on her face

Nintendogs

Kagome came back to the feudal era with a huge smile on her face. Inuyasha was the first to greet her and take her huge bag from her hands as she climbed out of the well. "About time you got back" He told her while he started to walk away.

"Sorry, this new game came out and I had to get it for Shippo."

"You spoil him." Inuyasha said in a monotone voice.

"No he isn't." Kagome yelled, running up to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, he is."

"But this game is so cute; he will like it more than the crayons I got him last time."

"What is a game anyways?"

"Well this is called a DS and the game you can play on it is called Nintendogs."

"Sounds stupid." Inuyasha proclaimed.

"But…" she went to her pack that he carried and quickly grabbed it out of the side pockets to point at the box. "You can play with Huskies, Golden Retrievers, Beagles, and pugs and you can teach them special commands."

"Husky? Golden Retriever?" He was puzzled.

"Yeah, but it is for Shippo. I haven't opened it yet except to charge the batteries." She said quickly putting it back into the side flap where she got it from.

When they got back, Miroku had Inuyasha go with him to bring back fire wood for the dinner that night. While they were gone Kagome remembered the game she brought back for Shippo.

"Shippo I have a new video game for you!! Souta loved it."

"Video game?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, it is called a DS." She pulled the game out of the bag. "And the game I got you is called Nintendogs."

"What do you do?" He asked holding the game system.

"Well you put this little cartridge in here." She put the cartridge into the slot and pushed the button. "And than you turn it on."

Shippo jumped at the noise the machine made and than Kagome poked the stylus on it a few times making him hear dogs barking on the screen. "What do you do now?!" Shippo asked excitedly.

"First choose the dog breed you want." Kagome told him.

Shippo looked at all the breeds they had, "I want that one." He said pointing to the husky.

"Do you want it to be a boy or girl?" Kagome asked.

"How about a girl?" Shippo said with a sly smile.

"Alright it says she is yours, now you have to choose a name. Pick carefully, it will always have that name." Kagome warned him.

Shippo thought hard about a name than his smile went even slyer as he thought about a name, "How about Inuyasha?"

Kagome and Sango giggled when he said that. "Alright, we will give her that name. Now you have to speak into it several times to make sure the dog knows the name."

"You mean speak straight to it? You realize it isn't real right?" Shippo told her.

"Yeap, just say it right in there." Kagome pointed into a small hole hole at the bottom.

"Inuyasha." Shippo said into the whole, than it made a few noises. "It says she heard me!"

"Say it again." Kagome said

"Inuyasha." Shippo repeated while laughing.

A few minutes later of Shippo repeating the name… "It says Inuyasha now knows her name." Shippo said excitedly.

"Good. Now you can feed her." Kagome said, poking on a few buttons on the screen to feed the dog.

"Can I give her a drink?" Shippo asked pushing buttons until a bowl of water fell. He started laughing as the dog lapped up the water.

"You can go for a walk with her too." Kagome spoke while showing him where to go to walk the dog.

"This is fun. Ew gross, Inuyasha is eating trash." Shippo said in a disgusted voice.

"Pull her away quickly." Kagome said grabbing the stylus to pull the dog away.

"Inuyasha brought you a… what is that?"

Kagome looked over his shoulder "It says that Inuyasha brought you a tennis ball. That's a ball you throw for dogs to play catch. Good job Shippo."

"I am doing so well on this game." Shippo beamed, "Now I am back at the room, what else can I do? How do I get money?"

"You get money through competitions, which mean that you have to teach it tricks." Kagome told him.

"How do I do that?"

"Alright first you get her attention. Than once you have her attention you have to make her sit." She made a little movement with a stylus until the puppy sat. Than a small light appeared at the top of the screen and Kagome went to press it. "Now you press this and than say into it 'Inuyasha Sit.'"

Shippo was overjoyed at the thought and tried several times but each time he couldn't get the motion with the stylus right on the screen. "Can you make her learn sit for me?"

"Sure." Kagome grabbed the DS. "Inuyasha Sit." She said into it, than they heard a bang outside. All of them looked up, "Must be thunder, it looked like it was going to rain out there when I came in here." Kagome said looking back at the DS.

"She still needs you to say it." Shippo said.

"Inuyasha sit." Yet another bang out side.

"That thunder seems loud." Sango said looking towards the door.

"Inuyasha sit." The thunder got louder.

"I think it will only be one more time." Shippo said.

"Sit girl."

"She still hasn't learned it." Shippo said in an upset tone.

"Inuyasha sit." Kagome said one more time to the dog.

"She learned a new trick!!" Shippo said snatching the DS from Kagome; poking around the buttons and walked toward the opposite corner of the hut.

"Kaaaaaaaagooooome." An angered voice yelled to her from outside.

"Inuyasha?" she answered to the owner of voice

Inuyasha came to the door filled with dirt and mud all over his face.

"You are filthy go outside and clean up." Kagome told him.

"I wonder why." He said angered.

"What happened, you guys couldn't fine any wood."

"No, we found plenty of wood."

"Than why are you so mad?"

"Why did you have to sit me? What did I do to you?" he asked with anger in his eyes.

"I never sat you." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"I heard you quite clearly." He yelled.

Kagome thought for a second. She looked over at Shippo playing his game, "Oh, it isn't raining outside isn't it."

"NO"

"So that wasn't thunder out there." Kagome tried to prolong the inevitable answer.

"NO." Inuyasha was angered and started to walk into the hut and towards Kagome.

"But I though I could only do that if I commanded it." Kagome said, while watching Inuyasha come over to her and started to stand up.

"You did, you said my name and than you commanded it."

"I guess I did. Well I'm sorry" Kagome said smiling and moving over to the door.

"No you don't, you get over here." Inuyasha said getting closer to her.

Kagome smiled went huge as she finally got to the door, "I don't think that would be a good idea on my part." Kagome said with a wry smile before than charged outside.

"I can't believe her." Inuyasha whispered dumfounded when he saw her run out. As Sango chuckled and Shippo sat there playing his game Inuyasha decided to go find her. "Kagome get back here" he screamed running out of the hut; almost running over Miroku as he came in with the fire wood.

_**I don't know if this has been done already and sorry if it has but I got the idea when the pet store I work at had a dog training class and they were teaching there dogs the command sit and a young child was playing Nintendogs and was continuing to teach his dog different commands. Than this story came up!!**_

_**Tell me what you think!!**_


End file.
